Here We Go Again
by Darkshadow91
Summary: A YahiroXMegumi fic, of course...Loosely based on the wonderful song by Demi Lovato, "Here We Go Again."   I hate writing summaries...


The erasable whiteboard made a loud clank as Megumi dropped it into her metal trashcan, along with a small, round jewel and various other items. Megumi wiped at the tears that ran down her face, willing herself not to cry. She had promised herself she would stop crying over him…But it was no use. The salty droplets kept flowing from her eyes and down her delicate face.

Last night had been the last straw.

After years of trying to earn Yahiro's love, she was no closer than she had been when they had first met. He had made THAT quite clear when she had asked him what he felt for her last night at a charity ball he had invited her to.

It had hurt, more than usual, to hear him say that he didn't consider her as anything more than a friend. It had cut so deeply that she hadn't had the courage to stay for the rest of the party, claiming she wasn't feeling too well and fleeing from Yahiro as if he were the devil himself. And when she had gotten home, she had come to a decision…Enough was enough.

"Megumi?"

Megumi froze but didn't turn, not wanting her brother to see her tears. Jun must have sensed there was something seriously wrong because Megumi soon felt the comforting warmth of his hand on her shoulder as he turned her around.

As soon as he saw her puffy red eyes, he pulled her into a tight hug, stroking her hair as she sobbed into his chest. He said nothing, simply holding her, but she knew he understood where her tears came from and she was glad for his understanding.

"I'm done Jun," she spoke brokenly when she finally stopped bawling. The skepticism was clear on his face as he looked down at her though his eyes were still kind and compassionate.

"I mean it this time…It's over," she repeated the phrase, more to reassure herself than him. She would repeat it as many times as necessary until it turned true…or until she began believing it. She wasn't sure if she would be able to completely forget Yahiro even if she wanted to but she would do her best.

"Well…If that's what makes you happy, Megumi," Jun sighed, "I just don't want to see you suffering like this."

Megumi nodded and Jun patted her head comfortingly though he still looked doubtful. Her brother left soon after, off on a date with Sakura though he had told her that if anything happened, all she needed to do was call.

The rest of Megumi's afternoon was spent in her room, getting rid of anything that reminded her of the Saiga heir. She was determined to tear him out of her heart…forcefully if needed, swearing that she'd never let him back in. Several times her cell phone beeped, indicating a new message but she refused to look at them, ignoring the beeping contraption completely.

She knew it was him…She had programmed her phone to beep differently when a message came from Yahiro. She repeated over and over again that she was better off without him and after a few hours, she had actually started to believe it.

She was so intent on trying to clear Yahiro from her head that she didn't hear the ringing of the doorbell, nor the pounding footsteps on the stairs nor the sharp knocks on her door. Only when the door banged open did she snap out of her daze.

Her head instantly whipped to the doorway, her eyes widening as she took in the disheveled, panting figure standing there.

"Idiot," Yahiro growled out, taking long strides toward her, "Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, IDIOT!"

Megumi whimpered softly, feeling her resolve crumble right before her eyes. She struggled to keep up her walls but it was no use…Every time she so much as saw him, she would break down, no matter what he had done, and today was no exception.

He finally stood in front of her, his violet eyes hard and his mouth set into an irritated frown.

"Why won't you answer my messages?"

Megumi flinched at the hard edge in his voice, taking a few steps back. She opened her mouth to speak but one glare from him had her clicking her mouth shut. The aura around him had become dangerous…a suffocating pressure that Megumi had, over the years, become accustomed to though it still unsettled her at times. Right now was one of those times…She had never seen him so angry before.

"Where's your white bo…ME-GU-MI, what's it doing in the trashcan?"

She shivered as he turned to smirk at her, his voice dangerously soft. Her eyes began to fill up with tears and she tried to blink them away but one managed to escape. That seemed to shock the salmon-headed young man a bit. He stood there, seemingly at a loss, a torn expression on his face. She took a deep breath, mustering up all the courage she had within her, standing up to her full height.

"You want to know why it's in there? It's because I'm trying to forget you, Yahiro. You made it quite clear yesterday that I had no chance and that I never will," her voice echoed the despair she felt inside and her chin trembled but she managed to keep the tears at bay. Yahiro's face paled and he took a few steps back, looking shaken.

Both stood facing each other, soft chocolate brown clashing with vivid amethyst. Megumi fought down the urge to run to him and throw herself into his arms. His gaze on her was driving her insane, making her resolve slip even more.

She knew she should put him out, say a final goodbye…but she just couldn't do it. It was just no use…Even though he teased her constantly and at times gave her the cold shoulder, she just couldn't live without him. But she had to at least try…for the sake of her shattered heart.

"I didn't mean it," Yahiro's voice was soft but surprisingly sincere, his violet eyes warm with intense emotion. The statement startled her and it took her a few moments before she could speak again.

"You…You didn't?"

He stepped forward slowly, coming towards Megumi until her back was entirely pressed against the wall. Megumi's body flashed with heat at how close he was, consciously aware of the fact that he was only millimeters away.

"No," he murmured, his hand landing softly on her cheek. Megumi's cheeks instantly became a deep red, torn between believing him and telling him to leave her alone. His closeness was clouding her judgment, making it hard to think.

"What do you want, Yahiro?"

"Well, first," his usual arrogant, cocky smirk had returned, "Is for you to shut up. And second…I really want to kiss you."

Megumi was sure her whole face had turned redder than a cherry at Yahiro's blunt statement, not sure if he was once again playing with her or if he was being serious. She was leaning more towards the first option.

"Stop joking around," she sounded a little breathless, even to herself. His smirk widened and he moved in even closer until she could feel his body brushing hers, his nose almost touching her own.

"Who says I'm joking around? I'm being completely serious," the smirk was still present and Megumi was sure that he was enjoying making her uncomfortable. She struggled to think through the haze that his presence was putting her in, gathering up her courage once again to ask him one last time that all important question.

"B-But still…Yahiro, I have to know…What do you feel for me?"

His smirk was gone now, replaced by an intense expression that had her heart beating at twice the speed. His eyes had darkened to a deep violet and he took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. She held his gaze, afraid to hope but not being able to stop it.

"Megumi," he seemed at a loss for words, "Ugh, this is so frustrating!"

Megumi gently took his face in between her hands, "Please, Yahiro…Tell me."

"You're driving me crazy," he burst out, his cheeks tinted unnaturally pink, "You're all I'm capable of thinking about. It's like nothing else matters and that scares me. I thought if I kept you at arm's length, I could keep myself safe. And…I didn't want to lose you. Megumi, everything that I've ever considered precious to me has always slipped through my fingers. I didn't want the same to happen to you. The truth is…I think I've fallen in love with you."

Megumi stood shocked, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open.

"Would you at least close your mouth? I'm already embarrassed enough as it is…I sound like stupid Kei…," he turned his head to the side, his cheeks still a rosy pink.

"Ah…Sorry, it's just…That was beautiful…Do you really mean it? Everything you just said?"

"No, I just said it cause I enjoy seeing people suffer," Yahiro rolled his eyes, sarcasm dripping with every word, "Of course I meant it, idiot."

Megumi puffed out her cheeks though she didn't actually feel irritated at all. She felt like jumping for joy. Somehow her prayers had been answered. The one she had loved for all these years finally reciprocated her feelings.

"Now," Yahiro's devious smirk was back and he once again backed up Megumi into the wall, "Will you let me kiss you?"

Megumi gulped but nodded shyly, her heartbeat accelerating as the Saiga heir bent down, his lips ghosting over hers.

"Before I do though," he murmured, chuckling as she emitted a small protesting whine, "I want to hear you say IT."

She had no idea what he was talking about, puzzled, "Say what?"

"That you're absolutely head-over-heels in love with me too," the smirk had returned tenfold. Megumi turned twelve shades of red but a determined light shone in her chocolate brown eyes as she accepted his unspoken challenge.

"I love you…more than anything in this world," she said softly but strongly, her voice clear and without hesitation.

"Good…Let's keep it that way," he smirked devilishly before crushing his lips to hers in a searing kiss. It was demanding and fierce, yet simply perfect and very Yahiro-like. They broke apart for air, their lips swollen.

"We should have done this sooner," Yahiro smiled mischievously, bringing Megumi flush against him and burying his face into the crook of her neck. Her hands lay on his chest and she could feel the staccato beat of his heart against her fingertips, the only sign that he had been as nervous as her.

"Your fault," Megumi replied, still a bit dazed from their kiss. He lifted up his head, a pout on his lips.

"Is that any way to talk to your beloved boyfriend?"

Megumi rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the smile from emerging on her face. Boyfriend…Her boyfriend, Yahiro. She definitely liked the sound of that.

"And by the way, next time," Yahiro stole a quick kiss from her lips before continuing, "Use your whiteboard."

Megumi laughed softly, snuggling her face into Yahiro's strong chest. She felt his rumbling chuckle and smiled happily as he tightened his hold on her.

'Well,' she thought ruefully as she allowed Yahiro to pull her into another breathtaking kiss, 'Here we go again.'

"_How do you get here under my skin? Swore that I'd never let you back in. Should have known better than trying to let you go cause here we go go go again. Hard as I try, I know I can't quit. Something about you is so addicting. We're falling together, you think that by now, I'd know cause here we go go go again."_


End file.
